


Paint Me With Your Body

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Stiles, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek catches Stiles, an art major, drawing him. Derek tells Stiles that he can draw him but he'll pay to have the artwork of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Some hipster-looking college kid is staring at him.

Derek was enjoying a lunch, outside of the main campus. He needed space, especially after that god awful exam in his math class. Now, he's feeling suffocated under the gaze of a person who looks seventeen. He doesn't think the kid noticed that he's looking back at him.

The kid looked focused, nodding to himself and writing something down in a notebook. Or is he drawing? Irritated, Derek yelled out a loud "Hey!" It caught the guy's attention and from where Derek is sitting, a bright red flush was spread across the boy's face.

The kid shoved everything away in a bag and tripped many times while he ran away, embarrassed. Derek smirked to himself and went back to eating. 

.

The sunset was beautiful as it lit up the large classroom. Derek stretched, realizing that he's alone and it's close to dark. He got out of the desk he was sitting (sleeping) in and groaned. Laura's going to be pissed about him being late to dinner. 

He quickens his steps out of the room and into the hallway. Few students were in the hallway with him, talking or gathering their stuff to leave the school. Derek bumped into some of them, apologizing but not quite caring. 

As he left the school, he peered inside classrooms and after walking by a particular room, he stopped. Inside, there were fancy computers and posters showing that it was an art room. Derek noticed that only one person was inside and it was the guy he saw at lunch. 

Remembering how annoyed he was when he noticed the kid watching him, he called out. "Hey!"

Derek smirked as the guy jumped up in his seat and turned to look at him. Here, Derek could get a better look of him. The guy had messy brown hair and bright eyes with some moles littering his face. His clothes were baggy but still seemed to fit him well. He looked very young to be a college student. 

Derek, ignoring how Laura would get mad about him being late, walked inside the art room and over to the kid. He saw that the computer the kid was at had a program up and a tablet was in front of it. 

He noticed that the program had a rough sketch of him on it. The kid realized it too because he closed out the program. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing!" Derek glared at him. "Okay, I was drawing you," the kid admitted.

"Don't you need my permission for that?"

"I know! I should've asked but I couldn't help it. When I saw you, I wasn't thinking about permission. All I was thinking about is how nice you looked," the kid scratched his hair.

Derek frowned and pulled out a chair to sit in. "So, are you like a painter?"

"Oh god no. I mostly draw or do digital art. I'm not very good at painting," he mumbled the last part. "I'm Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski, an art major."

'Stiles? Interesting name,' Derek thought. "I'm Derek. I'm a business major."

"Oh? Do you like it," Stiles asked.

"It's something to do," Derek shrugged. "Now, Stiles, what were going to do with that drawing of me?"

Stiles turned red. "I was just doing it for fun. I'm not going to post it anywhere or turn it in for points."

"Good because I want it."

"Y-You do?! Why?"

"Because it's a drawing of me and you didn't ask for permission. It's rightfully mine. I'll pay for it even."

Stiles pouted and looked back at the computer screen. "Fine. How much are you willing to pay?"

"You're doing it digitally right," Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded.

"I understand how long digital art takes. I'll pay...about hundred dollars for it."

"Oh my god. Wait, wait if it takes me longer, you have to pay me more," Stiles said.

"Fine." Derek stood up from his chair and noticed how dark it was outside. He's in big trouble. "I'll be checking up on you every once and awhile."

"Okay," Stiles mumbled and opened up the program again. "Goodbye."

Derek waved and left.

.

It's been two days since Derek talked to Stiles. When he got back to the apartment that day, Laura was very upset that he was close to missing dinner. After he calmed her down and told her that he's paying an artist to draw him, she became happy. She said, "We do need more portraits of you around here, Derek." 

Derek wondered how Stiles was doing. He had no way to contact him and he probably should have gotten his number. So after another day of suffering in his classes, he went back to the art room.

This time, Stiles wasn't alone. He was with another guy who was taller and had dark brown hair. From where Derek is standing, the other guy reminded him of a puppy. He stood there for quite some time until the guy left. Stiles smiled and moved his head to see Derek.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles' mouth was opened like he was surprised to see him. 

"Hey," Derek went over to him. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"N-No! That was my friend, Scott. He's also an art major but he mostly focuses on painting," Stiles told him.

"Okay. How's the drawing going?"

"Good. I haven't been able to work on it much because, well, other classes get in the way. But, I was able to start the top half of your face."

"Can I see it?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not yet. Soon though, you will. I should be done with it probably next week."

Derek nodded and said what he came here for. "Can I have your number?"

"Why do you want it," Stiles was turning red again. Derek couldn't help but find it cute. 

"I need a way to contact you, you know. Here," Derek took out a pen and held Stiles' very soft hand and wrote down his number on the artist's palm. "Now you have my number."

"Can...can I contact you whenever I want," Stiles asked quietly. 

"Sure, I don't care."

Stiles smiled at him and Derek looked away. "Cool."

.

Stiles can't stop texting him.

Every morning, Derek receives a text. Every night, Derek receives a text. Any time during the day, Stiles will text him. At first, he found it annoying. But as time went on, Derek couldn't help but find the texts funny and nice.

He learned a lot about Stiles and Stiles learned a lot about him. Even though, Derek texts him back with short, choppy sentences, Stiles may know a lot about him than any other of his friends.

Of course, Derek gets regular updates about how the digital drawing is going from Stiles. During this whole time, Derek wondered if this will continue after everything is done. He hoped it would.

Derek is starting to think of Stiles as a friend and maybe, just maybe, he's starting to like him more than that. 

"You like him," Laura told him, chopping up tomatoes.

"Maybe."

"No, Derek you do. You're probably trying to keep this relationship with Stiles as business or simply as friends."

"I wasn't really trying," Derek whispered. "He just grew on me quickly. Laura, he's so cute, smart, funny-."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you like him."

Derek groaned and went silent as he received another text from Stiles.

 _[5:03 PM] Stiles_ : Deeeerrek! I'm done with the commission and I printed it out on nice looking paper! Come over now to pick it up. I stay here. _[Photo attached]_

"Hey, Laura. I gotta go," Derek smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Are you seeing him now," Laura asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

.

Derek followed the directions Stiles sent him and headed to the boy's dorm. From what Derek could see, everyone in Stiles' building looked like an art major or a hipster. The walls were made out of brick and the ceiling was tall. Derek was able to look inside some person's dorm room and thought it looked nice.

He's really going to Stiles' dorm. He hoped that after he gets this artwork, he'll be able to visit Stiles again. If he's okay with that. Looking down at his phone again, Derek found Stiles' room. He combed his hair back with his fingers and pocketed his phone. Sighing, he only knocked once. 

The door opened. "Derek! Come in, come in," Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home. I'll grab the print," he said and left Derek standing in front of the door.

Derek watched him go into another room to the left and looked around the dorm room. It was simple but messy. Finished and unfinished work littered the ground and walls. Paint cans were on the floor with brushes near a canvas. Derek guessed that it was Scott's. In the corner, there was a computer on a wooden desk and Derek knew that it was Stiles'.

Two beds were unmade and pushed against the walls near two windows and the floor was wooden but clothes and a rug covered it. It was nice. Derek thought about his shared apartment and how fancy it looked more than this room. This room, though, gave him a more homely feel.

"I'm back," Stiles called out, coming out of the room and holding a large piece of paper in his hands. "I printed it out a couple of hours ago. It should be fine," Stiles said, holding out the print.

Derek's mouth dropped. "This is amazing, Stiles." And it was. The drawing, of course, was himself but incredibly detailed. The background was the area Derek was by on that day he ate lunch and Stiles even added that lunch to the artwork. The artwork looked real like you could touch and feel something not flat. 

Stiles blushed and smiled down at his shoes. "Thank you."

Derek took the print and set it down on the bed next to him. He took out his wallet and pulled out a check. "I'm paying you extra. This is just amazing. It's beautiful," Derek said and handed Stiles a check of one hundred fifty. 

"You're way too generous, Derek."

"You deserve it," Derek grinned. He knew that this is the time he's supposed to leave and maybe never see Stiles again. But he couldn't move and Derek lost himself in Stiles' features. "So, you share a room with Scott then?"

"Yeah." Stiles sighed. "I think he leaves more of a mess than me because of all the paint cans and shit." He bent down and opened a can. Stiles picked up a brush and dipped a brush inside blue paint before standing up again. Derek realized a second too late that Stiles had a mischievous glint in his eye before Stiles proceeded to paint a strip of blue paint on Derek's cheek.

Derek tried to glare but failed as a laugh escaped his lips. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I really don't know," Stiles laughed. "I just don't want this to be the last time I see you. I know that at least."

"I have to agree," Derek said and grabbed a brush himself, dipped it in paint, and shook the brush so it splatters on Stiles' face and clothes. 

"Dude!"

They continued to play around with the paint, laughing at where each splatter of paint landed on their body. Derek haven't had this much fun in awhile. Stiles lifts up a hand and Derek stopped himself from painting Stiles' nose, breathing in and out. Stiles drops the brush down on the floor, rocking on his heels and pulled at his long-sleeved shirt. The artist looked at Derek, up and down. He was a mess with all that paint. 

"Derek, if you're going to kiss me, do it."

And so he did. 

The kiss was surprisingly slow and intimate. Stiles had his arms wrapped Derek's neck, pulling him in closer. Derek's hands twitched and grabbed Stiles' thighs. The younger of the two took that as an invitation and jumped up to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. 

Derek moved away. "God."

"Yeah." They kissed again and Derek slowly moved them down on the floor, laying Stiles gently on the ground. 

"You have paint on your cheek," Stiles gasped out.

"And who's fault is that?"

Stiles laughed and kissed Derek quickly. "Fuck me."

.

Derek laid on his back with an arm wrapped around Stiles' waist. Stiles had his head on Derek's muscular chest with a content smile on his face. A blanket was laid across them, which Stiles grabbed from Scott's bed, and the paint was dried on their skin. 

It would be annoying to clean up later but Derek knew Stiles would join him in the shower. Derek sighed and rubbed the artist's waist. "How long have you liked me," he asked.

"Hm, I've liked you for awhile now," Stiles closed his eyes. 

"I liked you too. For awhile," Derek said and yawned. "I can't believe we had sex on the floor, covered in paint."

"It's perks for being with an artist."

"But you don't paint. This is Scott's."

Stiles laughed. "I know. We should move to my bed. This floor is cold and I can imagine that your back is starting to hurt."

It is. "We should."

They sat up and Stiles planted a kiss on Derek's lips before pushing the blanket away. Before they could completely stand up from the dirty floor, the door opened, revealing a wide-eyed Scott McCall.

"Why are you guys naked with my paint all over you?!"

.

The End


End file.
